Romanée Conti
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Suite à sa poisse naturelle, la jeune allemande se retrouve dans la chambre de Cross à boire de l'alcool. Comment se comporte l'allemande lorsqu'elle est vraiment soule? Tel était le mystère que voulait résoudre Cross. Three-shot, MirandaX?
1. Chapitre 1: L'indiscrète

_Bonjour à toutes ! Me revoilà après une (très) longue absence, et oui la dernière fois que je suis apparue ici c'était avec « Lorsque le père Noel se prend pour Cupidon » ! Ce qui me fait penser... ce petit choux va peut être remanié et réapparaitra sur le devant de la scène. Ce n'est pas du tout sûr, tout dépend de mon temps libre!  
><em>

_Bref, cette fiction était censée être un one shot où Miranda devait boire avec Cross et faire un rêve érotique. Mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis ahah ! Vous aurez donc trois chapitres !_

_Auteur : Moi, Etsuko_

_Base : DGM_

_Genre : Heu… Je dirais romantique et humoristique (et peut être un peu d'érotisme à la fin, mais ce n'est pas méchant du tout !)_

_Couple : Sera dévoilé au deuxième chapitre !_

_Dislaimer : Malheureusement tout ce beau petit monde n'est pas à moi, mais a Hoshino Katsura !_

_Note : Les titres des trois chapitres sont les « réponses » de Cross_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Romanée Conti<strong>

Chapitre 1 : L'indiscrète

Une douce silhouette galopait dans les couloirs guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, voulant rester discrète. En effet cette demoiselle ne voulait pour rien au monde être prise en flagrant délit dans la chambre d'un homme à femmes, un mâle n'ayant aucun état d'âme à endetter le monde entier, même ses ennemis d'ailleurs. Oui, nous parlons bien ici du maître de ce pauvre Allen Walker, le Marechal Cross, le déserteur le plus alcoolique de toute la congrégation de l'ombre, toute branche confondues. Son goût du luxe et sa beauté de noble anglais n'avaient d'égal que son égoïsme et son égocentrisme. Marian aimait aussi la luxure et les femmes à s'en damner, un comble pour un apôtre de dieu. Il était aussi un libertin, dans tout les sens possible de ce mot.

Mais cessons de parler de ce bel étalon roux car nous n'aurons pas assez d'une journée et revenons plutôt à cette silhouette qui se faufilait dans les couloirs. Malheureusement pour la jeune demoiselle, elle n'était pas un modèle de discrétion étant capable de trébucher sur une micro particule et broyant tellement du noir que son aura déprimante était repérable à quelques kilomètres à la ronde. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait pendant sa course, se demandant encore comment elle pouvait être si étourdie pour avoir perdu son ordre de mission en une fraction de seconde. Fort « heureusement » pour elle, l'homme cité ci-dessus avait eu l'extrême chance de retrouver son document. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Cross ne voulait pas rendre son bien gratuitement étant trop perverti pour cela. Il exigea donc une soirée avec elle en compensation, accompagnée par une bouteille de Romanée Conti. Donner de la piquette à une femme serait évidemment inadmissible pour l'indécrottable Dom Juan qu'il était.

Pendant ce temps là, l'homme en question s'impatientait. Oh ne vous faites pas d'idées le maréchal ne voulait pas attirer la belle allemande dans son lit car celui-ci avait trouvé un jeu bien meilleur qu'une partie de jambes en l'air…

Comment était l'Allemande lorsque son esprit était aviné et qu'était-elle capable de dire ou de faire ? Voilà la question que Marian Cross voulait résoudre pour se divertir.

D'un rire sadique le roux se bénit d'avoir volé cet ordre de mission et d'avoir si bien manipulé la pauvre femme innocente et douce qu'était notre chère Miranda Lotto.

Soudain l'homme entendit une personne toquer à la porte, l'interrompant dans ses suppositions les plus perverses et malsaines qui eut existé au monde. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir la jeune allemande rouge de gène qui se tortillait comme une jeune vierge de quinze ans. Cross retint un rire devant cette pose ridicule et l'accueillit d'un sourire charmeur.

Pour notre Marian national, le frêle agneau avait enfin pénétré dans l'antre du démon.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il fallait bien plus d'une bouteille à Miranda pour qu'elle perde sa personnalité originelle.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après l'entrée de Miranda dans la chambre de Cross, de nombreuses bouteilles de Romanée Conti gisaient sur le sol et la langue de l'allemande commençait enfin à se délier et dévoiler des choses croustillantes. Le maréchal, pleurant silencieusement ses cadavres de bouteilles et réfléchissant à qui il pourrait refourguer cette note exorbitante, était fasciné par le revirement de caractère de la jeune femme. Difficile de croire que la femme assurée et diablement attirante qu'il avait en face de lui était Miranda Lotto. Servant un énième verre à l'allemande il lui demanda :<p>

« Ma chère Miranda, auriez-vous encore entendu quelques petites rumeurs dans la congrégation ?

-Oh oui. Pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai entendu Komui parler tout seul et échafauder un plan qui pourrait encore mettre la congrégation en péril.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Depuis qu'il a entendu il y a deux mois qu'Allen avait des vues sur Lenalee il ne fait qu'échafauder des plans pour ruiner toutes ses déclarations.

-Comme ?

-Et bien par exemple, Allen s'était débrouillé pour sortir avec Lenalee en ville mais au dernier moment Komui réussit à trouver deux missions pour eux. Bien entendu le monde entier les séparait et la mission d'Allen était si périlleuse qu'elle en était presque suicidaire.»

Le maréchal se retint de rire, lorsque l'innocence de sa sœur était en jeu, le grand intendant ignorait complètement la préciosité d'un exorciste si il était de sexe masculin.

« Et encore, ce plan est de loin le plus innocent et inoffensif que Komui ait échafaudé. On ne compte plus le nombre d'inventions douteuses qu'il a utilisé sur Allen.

-Quelles inventions ?

-Et bien Komui l'a rendu malade, si malade et si contagieux qu'Allen est resté deux mois entier en quarantaine à l'infirmerie.

-Deux mois ? De quoi était atteint cet idiot d'apprenti?

-D'une imitation de la peste. Il a faillit en mourir.

-Komui est fou ! s'exclama Marian

-Totalement. Mais avant cela, il a utilisé quelques potions pour transformer l'apparence physique d'Allen dans le but de dégouter ou faire peur à Lenalee… »

Cross regarda l'allemande d'un air intrigué, demandant silencieusement quelles formes avait bien pût prendre son apprenti.

« Oh pensez juste à toutes les créatures les plus informes et étranges qui peuplent la planète et vous aurez une idée très précise des différentes formes qu'a prit Allen en deux semaines. Mais malgré cela, notre petit reste courageux et ne cesse de penser à Lenalee et à différentes façons de lui déclarer sa flamme. Je crois que son dernier plan est le plus éloigné de sa nature de gentleman… Et celui qui va emmener indirectement la congrégation à sa perte.

-Quel évènement pourrait engendrer cela ?

-Laissez-moi vous exposer toute la situation. D'après ce que Lavi m'a expliqué, Allen va « kidnapper » Lenalee lors d'un repas et l'emmener sur le toit avec son clown crown le temps de lui avouer sa flamme. Seul bémol, c'est que Komui espionne Allen avec un golem jour et nuit et qu'il a préparé une armée de Komulin pour réduire je cite : « le malotru qui veut déposséder sa petite sœur de son innocence ». J'ai eu beau le prévenir, il ne compte pas se défiler et puis vous imaginez ? Un Komulin a quasiment réduit la congrégation en cendre, alors une armée…

-Quel idiot d'apprenti ! s'exclama Cross en éclatant de rire

-Je vous interdit de dire cela de lui, déclara sévèrement Miranda

-…, le maréchal fut bouche bée par l'autorité de l'allemande

-Allen est un garçon admirable et tellement gentil ! Komui est bien trop atteint par son sister complex pour voir l'amour que porte la jeune chinoise envers Allen et je suis convaincue qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse !

-Je vois…

-Au moins, leurs sentiments sont réciproques même si ils ne sont pas encore dévoilés… murmura tristement Miranda »

Entendant ses paroles, Marian releva la tête pour voir le visage triste et mélancolique de la jeune demoiselle, apparemment tiraillée par son propre malheur et son sincère bonheur pour les deux jeunes adultes. Miranda regardait son verre, faisant doucement tourner le vin puis elle but cul sec. Marian lui resservit encore de ce nectar outrageusement cher qu'elle s'empressa d'ingurgiter.

Soudainement curieux, Cross lui demanda

« Et vous, quelqu'un vous intéresse Miranda ? »

Elle releva la tête, son visage se tintant d'abord de surprise puis d'un doux sourire triste. Elle lui répondit :

« En effet… Mais je serais bien folle d'espérer une relation avec lui.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda le maréchal

-Pourquoi ? Et bien qui voudrait d'une empotée comme moi ? Une femme capable de se couper avec une plume, trébucher sur une poussière, renverser de simples flacons lors du déménagement et d'être licencié cent fois avant de devenir exorciste… Et je ne vous parle même pas de mes frais d'infirmerie ! dit-elle d'un ton ironique

-Mais même malgré cela-

-Non. Même si j'avais des qualités il me serait impossible d'être assez bien pour attirer l'attention d'un homme comme lui.

-… Marian ne pouvait que se taire, face à cela

-Il est totalement mon opposé. Chaque geste qu'il fait est sûr et calculé, j'ai beau y réfléchir je ne l'ai jamais vu tomber ou trébucher. Le mot étourderie ne doit même pas faire partie de son vocabulaire. Même sa façon de marcher est belle à regarder et ne parlons même pas de son style de combat. Il est discret, réfléchit, froid avec les autres et très fier. Il est souvent calme…enfin sauf avec Lavi et Allen… Mais ces deux là adorent le faire sortir de ses gongs, dit-elle d'un demi sourire, attendrie par ses souvenirs »

A cette description le maréchal se demanda si décidément celui qui avait volé le cœur de Miranda n'était pas…

« Impossible… Un jeunot comme lui ? se demanda Marian »

Il sourit alors à la jeune femme, lui resservit à boire et rempli son propre verre pour finir la bouteille.

« Vous savez, lorsqu'on déprime il faut boire !

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Miranda

-Si mais là, on va s'attaquer à quelque chose de plus fort.

-On ne va plus boire de vin ?

-Non ! On va boire de la Vodka !

-… elle ne dit rien, trop surprise

-A moins que tu aies peur de perdre face à ma résistance inouïe à l'alcool _Miranda_…

-Inouie ? Je vais te montrer de quoi une femme désespérée est capable _Marian_! s'exclama l'allemande en riant de bon cœur

-Je suis impatient de voir cela ! »

Marian sortit une bouteille de Vodka que tous deux vidèrent en quelques minutes, puis une deuxième qui subit le même sort que sa jumelle.

Lorsque la troisième allait se vider, que les paroles de Marian n'étaient plus que ses aventures érotico-héroïques et que tout ce qu'était capable de répondre Miranda était de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, on toqua à la porte.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Avec qui notre Allemande finira sa nuit d'après vous =D?<em>

_Une petite review ? Siouuuuuuplaît!_


	2. Chapter 2: La manipulatrice

_Me revoilà! Et un petit chapitre tout beau tout chaud pour Noel, un! _

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La manipulatrice<strong>

« J'arrive ! grogna Cross »

La jeune femme se mit à rire de plus belle en entendant le grognement de son compagnon de buverie. Quant au maréchal, il se leva puis tituba jusqu'à la porte presque aussi frais que Miranda. Il ouvrit la porte pour avoir finalement en face de lui le maréchal Tiedoll, en uniforme avec un sac de voyage devant un certain Japonais qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : filer à l'anglaise vu son visage crispé et ses lèvres pincées. Cross sourit d'un air sadique.

« C'est pour quoi ? croassa le maréchal Cross »

Un pouffement se fit entendre dans la pièce et Tiedoll ne put s'empêcher de regarder qui était la jeune femme qui tenait compagnie à Marian. Mais celui-ci lui barra la vue volontairement.

« Komui veut nous parler.

- Mais je suis trèèèèèèèès occupé là, fit-il d'un sourire charmeur »

Un autre pouffement retentit, ce qui fit ricaner Marian et ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité du maréchal Tiedoll qui se contorsionnait pour regarder… Et l'air de rien, son cher et tendre apprenti était lui aussi curieux de savoir à qui appartenait ce rire.

« Occupé ? Marian qu'est ce que tu mijote encore ? »

Et sans plus de cérémonie le maréchal ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtral laissant le plaisir aux deux hommes d'admirer l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Je buvais avec ma nouvelle amie. D'ailleurs elle résiste aussi bien à l'alcool que Cloud.»

Une demi-douzaine de bouteilles de Romanée Conti gisaient sur le tapis de la chambre et trois bouteilles de Vodka étaient lamentablement renversées sur la table basse. Un verre de Vodka encore rempli à la main, Miranda se tenait fièrement sur le fauteuil. Le teint plus rouge que d'ordinaire et les cheveux relevés par une barrette à cause des vapeurs d'alcool, l'allemande était assise d'un air assuré et provoquant. Son caraco en soie verte décoré de dentelles noires, le seul haut qu'elle gardait encore, laissait voir la naissance d'une poitrine assez généreuse. L'allemande ayant enlevé depuis un moment son chemisier.

Tiedoll comme Kanda ne pipaient mot face à ce spectacle surprenant de l'allemande et Kanda détourna la tête de gêne.

Adressant un sourire aguichant aux deux nouveaux venus, elle but son verre et dit alors :

« Marechal, Kanda. Bonsoir.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle Lotto? demanda le maréchal Tiedoll vraiment inquiet

- On ne peut mieux ! Je n'ai fait que boire après tout, dit-elle d'un sourire assuré

- J-je vois… Et bien je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir regagner votre chambre, Marian doit partir d'urgence.

- Ah bon ? demandèrent les deux bourrés

- Oui. Komui nous appelle pour une mission. Seuls toi et moi partons Marian.

- Je vois, soupira le roux, Miranda ma chère je suis au regret de te dire que notre buverie est terminée.

- Quel dommage… J'aurais bien aimé continuer un moment encore »

L'allemande se leva mais ses jambes ne tenant plus aussi bien son corps, elle tangua dangereusement pour se cogner contre le mur.

« Oh. On dirait bien que je ne marche plus droit. Hé bien, hé bien… Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude » dit-elle sarcastiquement, reprenant son équilibre contre le mur.

Elle se redressa et parvint à marcher lentement jusqu'à son chemisier échoué sur un meuble, se tenant tout de même à quelques objets pour ne pas tomber sous les yeux troublés de Kanda, inquiets de Tiedoll et rieurs de Cross. Enfilant son chemisier avec lenteur et ne le fermant pas elle se tourna vers les trois hommes.

« Sur ce, bonne nuit »

Quittant l'appui extrêmement sûr de l'armoire Miranda fit quelques pas avant de tanguer une nouvelle fois et de tomber sur Marian.

« Décidément. A croire que mon étourderie est maladive, commenta Miranda froidement

- Je remercierais donc ton étourderie pour la très belle vue… mumura Marian d'un ton sensuel »

L'Allemande se mit à rire mais la remarque du roux indisposa Tiedoll.

« Marian, sois plus respectueux ! Miranda êtes vous sûre d'être capable de retourner à votre chambre ?

- Oui ! Je tomberais sûrement plusieurs fois, mais oui j'en suis capable.

- Je vois… Miranda, je préfèrerais cependant que Kanda vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre.

- Quoi ? hurla le Kendoka

- Tu m'as très bien entendu Yuu-kun.

- Je REFUSE ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais ramener cette folle alors que c'est entièrement de sa faute si elle est étourdie et tellement saoule qu'elle ne peut même pas marcher droit ? Je préfère crever que perdre mon temps à ramener cette stupide femme sans pudeur à sa chambre !

- Et moi c'est avec _politesse_ que je décline votre offre maréchal, déclara Miranda insistant habilement

- Tch ! »

Elle dépassa le seuil de la porte et dit alors en marchant lentement, tanguant dangereusement mais ne tombant pas :

« Après tout il est normal qu'il refuse de me raccompagner. Kanda est bien loin d'être un homme de la trempe d'Allen. Ce surnom, pousse de soja, est bien mal attribué.

- Quoi ? beugla Kanda

- Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que vous, maréchal Tiedoll, permettez un comportement aussi effronté de la part de Kanda alors que Marie est une personne absolument adorable et aussi attentionné qu'Allen. Je dirais même que c'est un véritable gentleman.

- Vous avez raison ma chère Miranda.

- Vous n'allez pas croire les conneries d'une ivrogne ? »

L'insulte de Kanda blessa profondément Miranda mais elle ne cilla pas.

« Tu n'as qu'à la ramener. Ainsi tu pourras dire que tout ce qu'elle affirme est faux Yuu-kun.»

Elle croisa cependant les doigts, espérant que l'homme qui l'attirait tant la raccompagne.

« … Rien à foutre ! Je ne vais pas me faire avoir comme un con !

- Et bien alors prends cela comme un ordre.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ordonne de te conduire en gentleman et de la reconduire à sa chambre.

- JAMAIS !

- Tu vas le faire. Et je dirais même que comme tu es un élève attentionné tu la mettras au lit.

- Pas question !

- Yuu-kun? Tu n'oserais pas désobéir à ton maître, si ? »

Apparemment la dernière phrase du maréchal avait suffit pour rendre muet le beau japonais. Il parut réfléchir, en réalité horriblement tiraillé par sa fierté mal placé et la peur que lui inspirait réellement le maréchal Tiedoll.

« Tch ! Putain ! » ne réussit qu'à prononcer Kanda.

Pendant ce temps là, Miranda marchait toujours d'un pas lent et incertain usant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber.

Jamais elle ne pourrait tisser un lien avec le japonais aussi ténu et fragile soit-il, pensa Miranda d'un sourire triste.

Se déconcentrant soudainement, elle trébucha.

Mais elle ne rencontra pas le sol car des bras forts l'avaient retenue dans sa chute. Elle tourna la tête surprise pour ne finalement voir qu'une longue et sombre chevelure.

« K-Kanda ?

- Tch. N'imagine pas que je fais cela pour toi. J'obéis c'est tout, déclara le japonais rencontrant ses yeux »

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant mais triste, bien consciente que le Kendoka se fichait éperdument d'elle.

« Je le sais, murmura Miranda»

Mais celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Ils étaient seuls après tout.

Tous deux marchèrent le long du couloir pour finalement arriver à une intersection, Kanda soutenant Miranda pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« C'est par où maintenant ?

- A gauche… à moins que ce ne soit à droite…

- T'es même pas foutue de savoir où es ta chambre ! s'énerva Kanda

- Je blaguais, ne sois pas si _frigide_ Kanda, déclara Miranda d'une voix suave

- Fri-…Quoi ?

- A gauche.

- Tch ! »

La marche reprit, Kanda se jurant de tuer son maître et d'étriper l'allemande qui se moquait un peu trop de lui à son goût depuis tout à l'heure. Quant à Miranda, elle, pensait que décidément le japonais la détestait vraiment. Habituellement l'Allemande aurait broyé du noir mais l'alcool qui restait encore dans ses veines la rendait beaucoup moins douce et annihilait sa timidité.

« Kanda ?

- Quoi enco-»

Mais la suite de sa phrase resta dans sa gorge tant la vue du Kendoka avait paralysée son cerveau. La jeune allemande s'était agrippée à lui de façon sensuelle et sur son beau visage habituellement candide se dessinait une expression timide et sexy à la fois. Mais plus que ce charmant minois poussant au péché, Kanda pouvait voir grâce au caraco le décolleté de l'allemande et un peu plus encore. Tout ce que put faire Kanda était de rougir violement face à ce spectacle. D'une paire d'yeux flamboyant elle murmura « Tu me déteste tant que cela? » puis se colla plus près contre lui. Kanda pouvait sentir les moindres formes de l'Allemande contre son corps musclé et il réussit à devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Il était impossible pour lui de parler et il ne put que détourner la tête, repousser l'Allemande et se remettre à marcher.

Miranda ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien consciente de l'effet que son corps produisaient sur le kendoka.

Kanda, lui, tentait de se calmer face à cette vague de gène et de désir qui consumait son jeune corps, essayant de ne pas regarder la poitrine de Miranda, mais en vain. Le jeune homme ne pouvait absolument pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil qu'il pensait furtifs, jusqu'à ce que Miranda s'en rende compte et lui fasse un sourire un coin. D'abord étonné d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit Kanda se mit à rougir puis tourna la tête violemment ce qui fit pouffer Miranda.

« Quoi ? s'indigna Kanda

- Rien… j'ai juste l'impression que mes formes t'intéressent, Kanda »

L'allemande se mit à rire pour de bon et le japonais se mit à grogner, indigné.

« C'est de ta faute t'es qu'une dépravée ! T'as aucune pudeur ! s'emporta Kanda

- Oh… J'ai compris, dit-elle se détachant de la prise de Kanda qui la portait toujours

- Oi ! Qu'est ce qui te prends, maintenant ?

- J'ai pitié de toi je protège ton innocence. Comme Komui avec Lenalee. dit-elle»

Elle commença à boutonner son chemisier mais toujours soule, Miranda arrivait à peine à prendre les boutons. D'un soupir las et énervé, Kanda repoussa les mains de Miranda et lui boutonna le chemisier, employant toute ses forces pour ne pas la regarder plus qu'il ne devait. Arrivant au dernier bouton, il redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Miranda. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire séducteur, osant aussi un clin d'œil et le kendoka détourna les yeux en râlant, gêné. L'allemande se retint de pouffer et se raccrocha à Kanda pour ne pas tomber.

Puis sans un mot, tout deux arrivèrent devant la chambre de Miranda. Kanda voulut donc la lâcher pour enfin partir, heureux de pouvoir enfin fuir les formes de l'allemande qui l'attiraient bien trop à son goût, pensant que l'allemande avait oubliée l'ordre exact de Tiedoll.

« Kanda ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai obéis, maintenant je pars. »

- Miranda se pinça les lèvres… Puis soudainement la phrase du maréchal Tiedoll lui revint à l'esprit.

« Kanda ! Tu n'as pas fini !

- …Hein ?

Il t'a dit de me mettre au lit et non de seulement me ramener à ma chambre, dit-elle d'un sourire presque carnassier.

Manque de chance pour notre Kendoka, l'allemande avait une bonne mémoire.

« Et merde. »

* * *

><p><em>Décidément, notre Miranda ne manque pas de courage lorsqu'elle est soule! <em>

_Notre belle demoiselle fut indiscrète, manipulatrice... Et sera dans le dernier chapitre... une allumeuse!_

_Vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre!_

_Une petite reviews pour cadeau de Noel? _

_Ps: Bonne fêtes à tous et à toutes =D!_


	3. Chapter 3: L'allumeuse

_Après une énorme absence, voici le dernier chapitre de ce three shots! _

_Bonne lecture =D!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : L'allumeuse<strong>

Kanda en tremblait presque d'appréhension, sûr que l'allemande n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et qu'elle lui réservait encore quelques coups bas… Ce qui honteusement pour lui l'excitait légèrement aussi. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire faussement innocent lorsqu'ils franchirent tout les deux la porte de la chambre.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit et Kanda s'apprêtait à lâcher Miranda sur le lit et à s'enfuir quand celle-lui resserra sa prise

« Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui dorment habillés Kanda-kun ?

- H-hein ? déglutit le brun

- Il faut bien que je me déshabille d'abord, dit elle le dévorant des yeux

- Arrête de te foutre de moi. Je ne te déshabillerais pas.

- Oh. Alors je ne me mettrais pas au lit. Ton maître sera tellement déçu, se désola l'allemande

- … il détourna son regard se pinçant les lèvres»

Elle desserra sa prise sur le Kendoka et toujours appuyée sur lui pour ne pas tomber, elle défit un bouton de son chemisier, puis une deuxième… Mais pensant que ceci n'était pas bien drôle elle fit semblant de ne pas y arriver comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Voyant cela, Kanda la mit sévèrement face à lui et lui déboutonna le chemisier, pressé que sa torture mentale et luxurieuse se finisse et qu'il puisse enfin s'enfuir.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me déshabillerais un jour Kanda, déclara l'allemande d'une voix sensuelle »

Cette seule phrase fit rougir le japonais comme jamais et il trembla presque lorsqu'il repoussa son chemisier de ses épaules pour que le vêtement tombe à terre. Malheureusement pour lui, la vue était encore aussi affriolante que dans ses souvenirs et la température du japonais fit un sursaut de quelques degrés ce que remarqua bien vite Miranda.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et murmura comme pour elle « Maintenant le bas ». C'est à ce moment là que Kanda tenta de se ressaisir et de reprendre la main sur cette situation qui le dépassait déjà beaucoup trop à son goût. La repoussant du bout des bras, il lui dit :

« Te fous pas de moi ! Jamais je ne te déshabillerais plus que ca ! Me prends pas pour un con non plus !

- Mais…

- J'ai dis pas question !

- … Je voulais juste que tu me tienne pendant que je le fais, murmura Miranda »

Puis elle baissa la tête feignant de sangloter imitant même les bruits et ce à la perfection.

Il y eu un long silence. Un très long silence.

« Putain. Ce salop de Tiedoll va me le payer »

Miranda esquissa un très fin sourire victorieux, prenant la réponse de Kanda pour un oui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'entoura de ses bras musclés sans que le Kendoka réagisse ou proteste, beaucoup trop occupé à se calmer. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas le regarder, malgré tout un peu gênée de son affront impudique et Kanda levait la tête, se forçant à regarder les petites fissures qui lézardaient le plafond grisâtre de la chambre.

Elle glissa lentement ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Un long frisson brûlant parcouru la colonne vertébrale du japonais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'allemande caresser presque involontairement ses abdominaux musclés et effleurer son intimité… Sa raison ne put que vaciller tant cette caresse lui procura un désir farouche et inconnu pour lui. Il déglutit entendant le son caractéristique d'une braguette qui se défait.

Puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentit l'allemande se contorsionner contre lui pour faire glisser son pantalon à terre. Il put alors sentir sa poitrine se presser contre son torse puis les hanches de la jeune femme contre ses cuisses. Il s'en retint de respirer, se refusant à s'abaisser à ses pulsions et baissa la tête pour finalement voir les beaux cheveux ondulés de Miranda.

Lorsque le pantalon fût à terre, Miranda se redressa se frottant doucement contre Kanda qui ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à ce contact, retenant in extremis un hoquet de surprise.

Miranda esquissa un sourire victorieux, peut être avait-elle finalement réussie.

Elle leva la tête vers lui le dévorant des yeux. Quant à Kanda il était troublé. Troublé par ses sensations nouvelles et si excitantes. Il encra finalement ses yeux dans les prunelles noisette de Miranda. Il sentait son corps s'enflammer sous ce regard aguichant et doux à la fois puis se sentait fondre contre ce corps fragile et généreux. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses lèvres fraiches et rosées qui ne pouvaient qu'être embrassées. Il se surprit lui-même à désirer l'allemande et instinctivement ses bras descendirent, caressant le dos de l'allemande pour finalement l'enserrer par la taille.

Miranda, malgré l'alcool qui la rendait plus assurée ne put s'empêcher de rougir prenant enfin conscience de ce contact si intime avec le kendoka. Désirant prolonger cette sensation douce et sécurisante dans les bras du jeune japonais, l'allemande attrapa le haut du Kendoka de ses mains fragiles et les serra de toutes ses forces. Et instinctivement, Kanda baissa légèrement la tête, se rapprochant du visage de Miranda. Il caressa sa joue tendrement et put sentir contre son jeune visage la douce haleine sucrée et légèrement alcoolisée de la jeune femme, le rendant totalement ivre de cette bouche. Comprenant presque les sensations de Kanda, Miranda réduisit l'écart entre leurs visages, montant sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient et l'allemande ferma les yeux voulant profiter de cette caresse si subtile. Caresse qui devint bien réelle lorsque Kanda l'embrassa pour de bon, pressant ses lèvres sans retenue contre les siennes.

Alors comme dans un cocon, des deux se découvrirent par leurs lèvres, doucement. Puis celles-ci se firent plus joueuses pour enfin devenir totalement sauvages.  
>Grisé par cette sensation, Kanda caressa instinctivement la cuisse de Miranda. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste il voulut retirer la main mais une jumelle féminine se pausa sur la sienne, l'autorisant avec plaisir de rester là. Miranda passa ensuite sa main sous le haut de Kanda caressant sa peau douce et dessinant ses abdominaux fermes.<p>

Cette caresse fut comme un électrochoc pour Kanda qui abandonna toute retenue et questions superflues.

Et passant alors une main sous son caraco pour profiter de sa peau douce et de sa poitrine généreuse, il l'entraina sur le lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, un corps fatigué bougea doucement sous les draps, cherchant instinctivement un autre corps chaud contre lequel se blottir, mais sans succès. Ouvrant finalement un œil à cause de ce constat, Miranda hoqueta. Elle ne voyait personne à part elle dans sa chambre. Pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Kanda.

Cette pensée la fit rire, il n'y avait que dans ses rêves que Miranda faisait l'amour avec le beau japonais. Après tout, il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'elle pouvait boire autant avec Cross puis se faire raccompagner par Kanda à cause du maréchal Tiedoll. Et puis, pourquoi l'alcool l'aurait rendue aussi aguichante ? Elle se pensait tout bonnement incapable de se comporter de cette façon.

Se redressant doucement, elle grimaça, peinée par son corps étrangement courbaturé.

Soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue et elle couina de surprise se cachant avec ses draps.

Impossible… Son rêve érotique était si puissant pour qu'elle en devienne somnambule ?

Elle repensa à cette coucherie fantasmée avec Kanda…Oh oui sûrement.

Elle se leva, fit sa toilette et sortit de sa chambre pour déjeuner. Tout se déroula comme d'habitude entre les murs de la congrégation, sauf peut être un Kanda plus froid que jamais.

Pourtant le soir même, lorsqu'elle se déshabilla pour aller se coucher, triste d'avoir l'impression que le kendoka l'évitait plus que jamais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit en un instant et que l'intrus soit justement le japonais. Miranda cacha ses formes en paniquant et regarda Kanda, totalement déboussolée par cette scène si incongrue pour elle. Elle s'étonnait qu'un homme comme Kanda, aussi calme et minutieux, puisse être si étourdi pour se tromper de chambre.

Quant à l'intrus, il détournait les yeux de l'Allemande en petite tenue, se mordant les lèvres anxieusement, cachant aussi ses rougeurs persistantes sous ses longues et soyeuses mèches brunes. L'atmosphère était si lourde et étrangement gênée que l'allemande avait même des difficultés à respirer.

Mais réussissant à dépasser ce léger problème respiratoire, elle parvint enfin à murmurer :

« K-Kanda ? Tu as un problème ? »

Cette phrase lui fit brusquement lever la tête et en un souffle Miranda fut balayée sur son lit avec Kanda sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément.

Depuis ce jour là, Kanda se trompa de chambre presque tous les soirs. Pour le plus grand bonheur de notre Miranda.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà! C'est bien la fin de "Romanée Conti" =)<em>

_Des petites reviews pour clôturer cette jolie fin? Siouplaît!_


End file.
